Ghost Assassin
by Darkened-Innocence
Summary: An Alucard X Reader. Alucard's Master employs an Assassin with the code name ghost. She isn't human. She isn't a vampire, andher masters are not human either. Could this be the No-Life Queen Alucard has been waiting for?
1. Chapter 1

Alucard X Reader: Ghost Assassin Ch.1

Violence, swearing, blood, Vampires and Ghouls. That is for now…

I peer from my hiding place on the roof. Down in the plaza was a horde of zombie like ghouls. They moved in slow choppy movements. A cry rang out in the large plaza, making every ghouls head turn in its origins direction. A young boy of about six had stood up from his hiding spot, fear paralyzing him. His back against the wall he cries, fearful and scared. I pull out my .50 caliber Magnums and begin pumping hollow point bullets into the ghouls. I aim at their hearts and heads, they fall five at a time. When I run out of bullets in one Mag I put it away and grab another. The plaza is bathed in red, red blood. Blood splattered me, I felt joy, one of the few times I can. I felt like laughing. I hurry to the other side of the plaza as soon as I can, but I'm too late. The boy's been bitten, and he's been turned in to a ghoul, so he must have been raped, for only virgins can be turned into a vampire. He turns his pale face toward me, his dull eyes meeting my own (F/C) orbs. I'm an assassin, but I have rules. One is to _NEVER _kill children in cold blood, but he's already dead. I'm just putting him out of his undead misery. It still saddens me, having to kill a child. I lift my magnum to the boy's head.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, pulling the trigger, and splattering his brains and blood all over the wall. A single tear escapes my eye and runs down my cheek, finally cascading to the bloodied concrete. I close my eyes and feel a roaring rage build up inside me. I open my eyes in a flash and my (F/C) orbs have turned blood red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alucard's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sent by my master to a local plaza in Crawley. There had been an outbreak of ghouls, but my job seems to have been done for me, and I can't tell who. I see the bloodied plaza and a mystery girl holding a Magnum to a young boy turned ghoul's head. I don't think she could have been more than twenty-two. Her (L/H) (F/C) locks blow in the wind, and her bright (F/C) eyes sparkle in the sunlight. Her outfit consisted of a black crop top, loose black cargo pants, black military issue combat boots, and a black and red trench coat. A Black fedora (like Indiana Jones' only black) adorned her head and completed the look. Her expression is one of sadness. The ghoul is ready to bite her, and for a moment I don't think she'll shoot.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, a single tear falls from her eyes, crocodile tears, then she pulls the trigger. The ghoul's brains and blood splatter on the wall behind him, creating a lovely pattern. She holsters her weapon and throws her head back, eyes closed, she raises her hands to the sky. Her hands fly to her face and she doubles over, almost as if in pain. Her right hand falls to her side and her body shakes. She's laughing. She opens her eyes and they are no longer (F/C), they've turned red, blood red. She screams at the sky. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU MOTHER FUCKER! COME OUT AND FEEL A MOTHER'S WRATH, HER FURY! COME OUT AND I'LL SHOW YOU HELL!"

Who is she talking to? Not me, she doesn't know I'm here, at least, I don't think she does. Perhaps she's talking to the vampire who these ghouls belong to. Yes, that must be it. A shadow moves across the plaza to her. Her back is to the vampire. I wait to see what she does. She smiles. She fucking smiles. God, is this woman perfect? She laughs some more. Yes, she's absolutely perfect.

"So you know I'm here." The vampire begins, "And you are no mother, you are a virgin." Will this get any better? She laughs at the vampire's absurdity.

"A virgin I may be, but even a virgin will know the base instincts of a mother or a father, the same applies for a brother or sister. I have raised many, so to say I am not a mother is to lie to the Ghost." She replies her voice is so pure, so demonic and yet angelic. I think I've found my No Life Queen. She turns on her heel quickly and slashes him with a double sided throwing knife. His screeches and jumps backwards. She follows. A knife grabbed from her boot buries itself in his chest. Several shirikens gouge his body also. She fights in hand to hand combat with him, combat and hunting knives in each hand. Finally she hits a fatal blow with her Holy watered silver knife, turning the vampire to dust. She pants. A gash on her leg and side weeps blood, sending a delightful smell up my nostrils. I decide to make myself known. I appear behind her. She turns, eyes blazing with a fury and hate that would make any normal man quake in his boots. She gets in a fighting position, two throwing knives in her hands. I chuckle. She growls.

"Now Miss I won't hurt you. I applaud you on your victory over the vampire and his ghouls." I tell her, my curiosity peaked.

"You Sir Integra Hellsing?" She asks, a growl in her voice that she tried to burry. She got out of the fighting position, but still tense. I chuckle some more, I have too.

"No, that would be my master. I am Alucard." I tell her, hoping she'll tell me her name. I had tried to read her mind, but surprisingly, I was blocked out.

"I am Ghost, the assassin. Now, you'll take me to Sir Hellsing. I need to collect my payment." She says. Her skin is paler, covered in sweat and blood. Her eyelids droop and she sways on her feet like a drunkard. Her eyes roll back in her skull and her body goes crashing backwards. I quickly catch her before she hits the ground. I could bite her, but she isn't in danger of dying, her bodies just too tired. I pick up her weapons from the vampire's ashes and tuck them away. I grin to myself, having her around will prove to be interesting. I phase to the organization, the sun beating down on us.


	2. Chapter 2

Alucard X Reader: Ghost the Assassin Ch.2

Swearing, blood, guts, gore, flirtiness, seduction. I think that's all.

I jerk awake. I'm in a dark, candle lit room. The décor is gothic, but I like that. The bed is a California King Size mattress, four poster canopy, with a dark curtain pulled back. The sheets are blood red and black. Across the room in a corner is the man from before. His large fedora is red, along with his trench coat. His pants and vest are black, his shirt white, and his tie is red. He's a vampire. I knew from the moment he stepped out from the shadows at the plaza. My suspicions were confirmed when my eyes landed on the blood bag he was drinking from. I don't like him; he reminds me too much of someone I lost. Quickly I grab one of my daggers and throw it at him. Unfortunately, sudden pain shot through my body, throwing my aim off slightly. My dagger digs into the wall by the side of his face. He just smiles. He just fucking smiles.

I frown and grab another dagger. Alucard, yeah that's his name, frowns, probably wondering why I'd throw another dagger at him when the first missed. Or why he couldn't read my mind. I sit on the edge of the bed, my feet dangling off the edge. The bed was raised up, about a foot of two, probably for a hidden hiding space below the bed for emergencies. So my feet couldn't touch the ground. I play with the knife, twirling it between my fingers with a child-like fascination. I imagine it dancing on its own, the light reflecting in flashes to brighten the darkness. Alucard is still staring at me, trying to read my mind, and wondering why he can't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alucard's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look at her, she's so interesting. She's so weak right now, but her aura would lead you to believe otherwise. I continue to stare, getting lost in my thoughts. Why couldn't I read her mind? Why was my desire for her greater than any other? Just _who_ is she? Why in hell was she an assassin? I am jerked back to reality by an unheard question.

"What?" I ask, having been so deep in thought that I blocked out all other noise. She stops playing with her dagger and looks me in the eye, which is odd. Because I'm wearing my sunglasses, and she shouldn't know where I'm looking but she does.

"I asked 'how long'." She tells me, venom laced in her words.

"Three days short of a fortnight."

"Shit." Her face scrunches in an angry disgust. I'm not sure who it's directed at. My boss choses that moment to barge into the room to ask if Ghost was awake yet or not.

"Alucard, is sh-" She gets cut off by a knife flying through the air and sinking into the door frame by her neck. I grin wickedly.

"Why, yes, she is. And I'll say she's not in the best of moods." Sir Integra tugs at her clothes, adjusting them and hiding her surprise. She steps further into the room. When she does Ghost's pupils narrow, almost like a cats would. She hisses through her teeth. Does she know Integra? Was she hired to kill Integra? I go tense. Ghost grabs her head like she did in the plaza. When she looks back up her (F/C) eyes had turned red, just like in the plaza.

"Excuse me, we'll talk later about price, right now I must go hunt." And with that she's out the door and running down the hallway. "If you must have Alucard follow me, he must be quiet!"

"O-okay…" Integra looks after her, as confused as I am on how she knew what Integra was going to have me do. Integra looks at me. "You heard what she said. Get going."

"Of course master." I bow and take off after Ghost, following her sent, she's fast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reader's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm running out in the forest, the wind whipping my hair. I take a deep breath and sigh in utter pleasure. I love nature. My wounds are almost gone, but now I must eat. I smell the soft scent of a doe. I am in luck, I'm downwind of it. I sneak up on it, I allow my Neko self to come out. (F/C) ears appear on top of my head, and a tail of the same color appears from the whole in my pants. My eyes become those of a cats. I remove my shoes and hard claw like nails grow on my toes and fingers. My canines get longer, like a vampires. I crouch and stealthily make my way towards the doe. Once I'm in attacking distance I attack. I let out a roar like a tigers or lions. I land on the doe, my claws sinking into the petrified animals shoulders and side. My canines rip into her throat. I transform completely into my big cat form. I know Alucard's watching, I wonder what he thinks of me now. I sit by my kill tail swishing. I rip into the meat, swallowing flesh, blood, and skin. Once I'm done I satisfy my thirst in a near-by stream. Now that my mortal needs are fulfilled, I must fulfill my immortal needs. I change back into my human form and sit on a rock in the stream, I smell a man near-by whose soul is ripe for picking. I know just how to lure him over. Once positioned I think for the perfect song. I've got one, 'Sticks and stones' by The Pierces.

"_Hey, Domino,_

_I am stopping you from fallin',_

_One, two three,_

_Don't you dare go down,_

_Hey, Waterfall,_

_Oh, can you hear me calling?_

_Three, two, one,_

_Don't you dare touch the ground._

_I'm the one you want,_

_I'm the one you want,_

_I'm the one you want,_

_I'm the one you want,"_

I notice that he caught wind of my voice. He began picking his way towards me. I stare right into his eyes. He's never seen a creature like me before and he is spell bound.

"_Sticks and stones will break your bones,_

_And leave you laying in the mud,_

_But you get scared when we're alone,_

_Like I might suck your blood,_

_Like I might suck your blood,_

_And I could tell you a witch's spell,_

_But it just might blow your top,_

_And you start to run just as I'm having some fun,_

_And it's awfully hard to stop,_

_And it's awfully hard to stop,"_

I lure him through the stream and on to my rock. His hands are on either side of me, but not touching. He looks into my eyes, his own glassed over. I cup his face and continue singing, pulling him deeper into the void.

"_Sun in the sky,_

_I am stopping you from burning,_

_All we need are the stars and moon,_

_Clock on the wall,_

_I will keep your hands from turning,_

_Or this night will end too soon,_

_I'm the one you want,_

_I'm the one you want,_

_I'm the one you want,_

_I'm the one you want,_

_Sticks and stones will break your bones,_

_And leave you laying in the mud,_

_And you get scared when we're alone,_

_Like I might suck your blood,_

_And I can tell you a witch's spell,_

_But it just might make you blow your top,_

_And you start to run just as I'm having some fun,_

_And it's awfully hard to stop,_

_It's awfully hard to stop,_

_It's just too hard to stop."_

I move him to laying down under me. I lick my lips as he becomes drowsier.

"_I called my beloved one to love me more than anyone,_

_Seven times I pierced my heart,_

_And now you feel the magic start,_

_Bind my heart and soul to me,_

_Inside your will,_

_So let it be,_

_Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhh,_

_Hey, Lover boy,_

_Oh, now do you believe me?_

_That's not all that I can do,"_

He seems to try to regain control of himself. I push him back down. And hiss out the next part.

"_Sit back down,_

_I'm afraid we won't be leaving,_

_Can't undo my spell on you,_

_I'm the one you want,_

_I'm the one you want,_

_I'm the one you want,_

_I'm the one you want,_

_I'm the one you want,_

_I'm the one you want,_

_I'm the one you want,_

_I'm the one you want,_

_I'm the one you want,_

_I'm the one you want,_

_Sticks and stones will break your bones,_

_And leave you laying in the mud,_

_But you get scared when we're alone,_

_Like I might suck your blood,_

_And I could tell you a witch's spell,_

_But it might just make you blow your top,_

_And you start to run just as I'm having fun,_

_And it's awfully hard to stop,"_

His body twitches and spasms. His eyes roll back in his head and his body continues to convulse as I hold him down. Bloody tears run down his face, I lick them off his face, my words soothing his broken mind.

"_Sticks and stones will break your bones,_

_And leave you laying in the mud,_

_But you get scared when we're alone,_

_Like I might suck your blood,_

_And I could tell you a witch's spell,_

_But it might just make you blow your top,_

_And you start to run just as I'm having fun,_

_And it's awfully hard to stop,_

_It's awfully hard to stop,_

_It's just too hard to stop,_

_I don't think I can stop."_

I finish as I suck the last few sweet drops of his tainted soul out of his now lifeless husk. I place my foot on his cold side and push him into the stream. I should be able to control my urges for the next month or two now. My half demon satisfied. I don't really mind that side though. My master is very kind in my opinion. Maybe I'll visit him while I'm in London. I had always been a Neko, apparently with demon genes that were locked away. I was dying and to save me, my master and his master were going to turn me into a demon, like them. However, what happened was my demon genes got unlocked and I remained relatively normal. My speed, reflexes, accuracy, and pretty much all my physical and psychic traits were amplified slightly. I was only part demon, not a full demon. They weren't sure how that happened, the only answer was for me to be part demon with locked away genes. Soon after they came to that conclusion, it dawned on them that, of course I was, for I had shown some of the qualities of having locked demon genes. I turn to find Alucard standing by the stream, he is staring at me. I wade out of the stream, I stand next to him.

"We can go back now. I am satisfied." I say plainly. I sway my hips as I walk away, I cock a hip and look over my shoulder, seductively. "You coming?"

Alucard nods, unable to find his voice. We pick our way back out of the forest, and into the castle like compound. I guess it's like my master's mansion in a way. I follow Alucard to Sir Integra's office. As we enter I stop. I look directly at Integra and bow at the waist.

"Konban wa. Gomen kudasai. I needed to feed, and I don't think you would have appreciated me sucking the life from one of your men, or women. I also apologize for throwing my naifu at you. I didn't know who was coming through the door." I apologize to her. Masking my heritage by using some perfect Japanese (If you are Japanese, just play along please) here and there.

"Of course, now how much do I owe you for your services?"

"82,388,000 yen kashite imasu. Or 800,000 US dollars, or 581,416 euros. And because I had to kill a child that adds 20,587,000 yen, 200,000 US Dollars, or 145,354 euros."

"I see. You will be paid. Now would you work for us, here at the Hellsing organization? Of course you can take outside jobs as well, and I can't pay your regular rate, so the check if you work continuously for us will be considerable smaller. However, there will be health benefits, housing, and other misc. items. So what do you say?" Integra gazes at me as I think over her offer. I would be protected from the government, and wouldn't have to worry about where I'll live next. Or when I'd get my next meal. I like the sound of that offer.

"Tashikani. Sounds like you've got yourself another employee." I say extending my hand to her to seal the deal. She takes my hand and nods.

"Alright, You're room will be the same one you've been staying in. I want you to help train our soldiers, and train with Alucard. There is much you both can teach each other."

"Perfect." I say with a fake smile. I'm not sure I like the arrangements, but I will deal with them. They could be worse.

"Now, Alucard should be training police girl right now, you will accompany him, and add your input when you see fit."

"Of course." I bow to her with Alucard, just like how Master taught me.


	3. Chapter 3

Alucard X Reader: Ghost the Assassin Ch.3

Violence, swearing, Fluffiness.

I follow Alucard to the training grounds. A woman of about average height stands before an array of targets, a huge cannon like gun on her shoulder. She shot a few times and turned toward us. She looks me up and down, taking in my cold demeanor, which is much like Alucard's.

"Is this a new Draculina?" She asks pointing at me. Alucard huffs.

"No, she is not. She now works for Hellsing." Alucard smiles, "She will be training with us and training you and the other recruits."

"_SHE'S_ training them? But she's Human! I bet she couldn't even _hit _one of the targets!" The girl explodes waving her arms and cannon around. In an instant I'm in front of her, nose to nose. My eyes go red and glow pink, like my masters.

"I am _not _just a mere human. To say so is a disgrace to my masters! I can hit every single one of those targets, while they and I am moving. From this distance! What kind of assassin would I be if I couldn't do that much?" I growl stepping back. She looks absolutely terrified. She trembles falling to the ground, landing on her ass. I take my stance, legs apart, my neko coming out, (F/C) ears and tail appear. My tail swishes back and forth. I cross my arms, my hands twitching at my hips. "Do it."

Alucard grins and pulls a lever, causing all the targets to move. I pull out my two silver magnums, emptying the twelve shot clips while spinning in the air, twenty-four targets explode. I quickly stash the two used magnums and grab two gold ones, quickly pumping bullets into the targets while twisting and dodging invisible attacks in the air. I block everything out. My cat eyes narrow. I put away the two gold magnums and take out my last two, two black ones. When they are empty, I take out my shirikens, and my throwing knives. I then pull out a long, sleek bow. It's wooden, with a brown string wrapped around it for grip. I produce a quiver of fifty arrows from the depths of my trench coat. I shot ten arrows in quick succession. Every target was massacred. I'm not even breathing hard when I stop, moving my hands the Bow and quiver vanish. I smirk at the shocked girl, cocking my hip sassily, I place my hand on it.

"You were saying?" She shivers and looks up at me, fear ever present in her wide blue eyes.

"W-what, W-who, are y-you?" She stammers.

"I am simply one _Hell _of an assassin." I say smirking still. I bow slightly to her like my master would. "But, they call me Ghost."

I extend my hand to her, she looks at me wearily. I smile lightly, kindly, and let loose a little giggle. She looks at me in confusion. I grab her hand and pull her up, along with her cannon, which she still hasn't let go of.

"So, you know my name, do I get to know yours?" I ask placing my hands on my hips and tip my head to the side playfully. I want her to know that she can fear me, but only when I'm angry. I want her to be my friend. That sounds nice, to have a friend.

"Seras, my name is Seras Victoria." She smiles back at me, lulled into a false sense of security. "How'd you do that? What are you? Why'd you decide to be an assassin?"

"Police girl, don't you think you should let Ghost clean up her mess before interrogating her?" Alucard interrupts. I had almost forgotten he was here. His face is one of awe at my skills. His face also suspects that I'm extremely Bi-polar. Which I'm not, well… I don't think I am. Any way back to reality.

"Of course! How stupid of me! I have failed as an assassin. I have to go make sure my targets are dead." I say smirking while I walk away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alucard's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ghost's skill was absolutely amazing. Her facial expression was completely immersed in pure bliss. She is perfect. And her fierce defense of her masters, whoever they are, is delightfully refreshing. Now if only Seras would take after her example. I watch her walking the fields, snatching up her arrows, finding all of her bullets, she even repairs almost all of the targets, as some were beyond saving. I watch as she pulls a few more things from her trench coat, just what does she have in there?! She starts a fire, placing a bowl over the fire and placing the used bullets in the bowl. She stirs the melting metal, and then scoops some out, and pours it into a mold of a .50 caliber bullet. As it hardens, she pulls out a bag of gunpowder, measuring the correct amount, she pours the gunpowder into the shell. She pops out the bullet from the mold, and places it on top of the shell, gently tapping the bullet into the shell. She then repeats the process for the rest of the bullets she used, and reloads her clips. She then stomps out the fire and drenches it with water. Her clips and guns disappear back into her trench coat. She turns to Seras, who was watching her with such intensity that I thought Ghost might burst into flames. Which would be kind of amusing.

"To answer your questions, I am a half Neko, half Demon. I've trained nearly my whole life. And I decided to be an assassin because, well, that seemed like the only choice at the time. I also enjoyed toying with the government. To them I was real, and yet no one could find me, or didn't believe in me. So they code named me Ghost. I was used as a pawn for all aspects of life, but they were really my pawns in the game of life, and I the Queen. As I could do more than they could, without being caught. I'm not completely heartless though, I have rules. One of them is to _NEVER _kill a child or an innocent, unless absolutely necessary. I take the money I earn and give to those who need it more than I do. For every life I take, I try to save two." Ghost explains to Seras. Seras looks at her in a whole new light. She squeals and flings her arms around Ghost, shaking her like a rag doll.

"AAWWWW! YOU'RE SO SWEET!" Seras yells. Ghost sweat drops. Hell, I sweat drop. Ghost untangles herself from Seras grip, and straightens her clothing.

"Well, I'm glad someone does." Ghost replies. I can tell they will be great friends. "I have an idea. Since I'll be in England for a while I think it best that I go visit my masters. It's been a while since I last saw them. I think it'd be good for you and Alucard to get their approval, as they are very protective of me."

"Well that sounds great! What do you think Alucard?" Seras turned to me, a light shined in her eyes that I hadn't seen in a long time. She was happy, truly happy. How could I say no to that? My face seemed to say 'no' and Seras face fell. Ghost speaks up, sensing the change in attitude. She glares daggers at me, her eyes glowing pink slightly.

"It doesn't matter what Alucard says. I'm going to go anyway, and I'll drag Seras with me whether you like it or not." She directed the last part at me. I knew she meant it. She doesn't seem like the type to follow orders, unless from someone approved by her masters, and if she thinks it's a good idea. I sigh.

"I was going to say its fine with me, as I too am curious as to who your masters are." I tell them, Seras face lights up and I swear you could power a building for a week off of her energy. Ghost smiles lightly and nods her head once.

"Good." That's all she says.

"I'll go let Integra know, she might want to come with." Ghost scowls.

"Well, I know ONE of my masters will like her, as they are very much alike. Although there's the slight chance that they will hate each other."

"Hmm. Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see, now won't we?" Ghost grumbles under her breath and follows me to Integra's office.

After we explain the idea, Integra nods and presses her index fingers to her lips in thought with her eyes closed. She's trying to weight out the possibilities, how much good would overcome the bad, or if the bad would overcome the good. She lowers her hands and opens her eyes. She nods again.

"That would be a good idea, as they might come and wipe out the Hellsing Organization if they think we're using Ghost against her will. Or manipulating her. Walter, go start the car, we're taking a trip." Integra turns toward Walter her butler He nods and bows, then leaves to go get the car ready. She stands up and follows us out to the waiting car.

"And may I ask where we're going?" Walter asks, out of curiosity and need, because how else will he get us there? Ghost giggles. God can she be any more perfect? Clueless and innocent one moment, and a cold killer the next. She so damn cute! And sexy, and hot, and foreign, and more! I'll have to play with her to see just how rough she'll get with me…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reader's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alucard, wipe that perverted grin off your face, we're here." I tell him yanking on his ear. He yelps slightly and looks around in a sort of daze, as he was so lost in his perverted thoughts that he didn't realize that I said where we're going and when we had stopped. He growls at me and I wag my finger in his face like 'no-no'. "You want my masters to like you, no? So you best behave." I grin evilly. "Or I might have to punish you."

I skip to the mansion, smiling, leaving a dumb founded Alucard to struggle to get out of the car. I stop at the front door, and take a deep breath. Then I knock on the door, I hear it echo throughout the mansion, a creepy hollow sound, as though no one lived there. Then the door creaks open and I see Sebastian standing there, quite surprised to see me, and my group of employers. He smiles a real smile, and throws the door open and scoops my up in a hug, snuggling his head into my (L/H) (F/C) hair. I giggle and hug him back. He sets me down ignoring Alucard's growls of possessiveness. He then frowns.

"You're not in trouble again are you?" Sebastian asks eyeing the people behind me. I cross my arms, and pout.

"No! I am going to be in England for a while, and thought it'd be nice to drop by and see my masters. Also that I'm working for sour face over there," I point back at Integra, with her straight business face that looks like she just ate or smelled something disgusting. "And I wanted then to get your and Master Ciel's approval, in case we run into each other and you both decide to get protective of me."

"Well, I see no problem with you working for them… but what do they do that requires two vampires?" Sebastian asks, clearly not savoring the fact that he might have to let them into the mansion.

"Well, let us in and let us see Master Ciel and we'll discuss the Organization." Sebastian sighs, smiling.

"We trained you too well it seems, especially in negotiating." Sebastian says opening the door wider and leading us to Ciel's study. Knocking and then throwing open the doors we see Ciel, having grown slightly taller, and more mature looking, if that's possible, sitting behind his large oak desk.

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel asks. When Sebastian steps aside to reveal me, Ciel smiles, which is rare, and stands. "_!"

"Master Ciel." I bow, cheeks red in shame. Ciel sees this and laughs, surprising both me and Sebastian.

"You didn't tell them your name, did you?"

"N-no. I told them my code name. I didn't want to get too attached, in case something happened." I say, finding the floor incredibly interesting. I fidget feeling the gaze of everyone in the room on me. My cat ears and tail were out. My ears flat on my head in shame and my tail wrapped around my waist and thighs. Ciel sighs and shakes his head in an understanding way.

"Well, I think this meeting should be better taken over some dinner, don't you think? Sebastian."

"Of course, young Master." Sebastian bows and leaves the room. Ciel gestures us to follow him. He leads us to the dining room. In a few minutes after everyone's seated and quiet, Sebastian comes out pushing a cart with soup on it. He places a bowl in front of each of us, except Alucard and Seras. For them he places a wineglass full of red blood. Which surprises everyone except for master and I. I take a sip of my creamy soup.

"Loaded baked potato soup. My favorite." I say looking up to Sebastian. "You didn't have too."

"But what kind of father would I be if I didn't do that much?" Sebastian replies stroking my hair and cat ears. I smile and purr, pushing my head into his strokes. He chuckles, and stops petting me, as we'd never get anything done if we both were distracted. So I make my ears and tail disappear with a sigh. The people I brought with me look at me with wide eyes. I chuckle. Maybe I should explain…

"You see, Sebastian is my father. My mother was taken from him while pregnant with me and he couldn't find her. She died protecting me, as we had escaped, and when I was seven they found us. I was never found by them. I was taken in by a thief and killer. That's when my training began. I was hired later to kill Ciel Phantomhive. I was caught upon intrusion. When Sebastian saw me, I think he nearly had a heart attack. I was the spitting image of my mother, with of course, a few features from my father. When he said my mother's name, I panicked, thinking that he was one of the people after us. When I calmed down, he explained what had happened all those years ago. I told him my story, and he cried silently. He hugged me and kept repeating 'my little girl' over and over. I cried with him over my mother, I showed him her grave. I thought for sure he'd be angry with me for not protecting her, but he said he would have done the same to protect me. I stayed with them and left after a few years saying I had something to take care of. I went and killed the man who hired me. That's when my nickname Ghost first appeared, as he thought I was dead. Sadly for him I was not. Any way's that's what happened." I finish and busy myself with eating my soup. I relish the thick creamy soup as it slides down my throat. I let out a purr in pure bliss. I'm so happy my ears and tail come out again, my tail swishing back and forth in joy. Ciel smiles at me, along with Sebastian. I've never really called him father, unless I was extremely excited, angry, sad, or in danger. He was fine with that of course, since he felt like he wasn't there enough for me. Which he really wasn't, but I got over that a long time ago.

"Now, I do believe introductions are in order, don't you _?" Ciel asks, toying with his spoon. I nod and gesture to each person as I say their name.

"Seras Victoria, Alucard, I don't know his last name, Walter, I also don't know his last name, and finally Sir Integra Hellsing, the leader of the Hellsing Organization." I gesture to Sebastian and Ciel, "This is Sebastian Michaelis, my father and master, and this is Ciel Phantomhive, my master."

I get up and begin clearing the dishes from the table, as everyone was done. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up. It's Sebastian.

"You don't have too, you're a guest right now." He says taking the dishes from me.

"But-"

"No buts." He says tapping my nose with his finger. I sigh and hang my head and sit back down in my chair. Ciel smiles at my reaction, so does Alucard, Walter, and Seras. Hell, I think even Integra cracked a small smile! Sebastian comes back with some Cherry pie with vanilla ice cream. Well everyone's but mine was vanilla, mine was chocolate. Again, my favorite. I stand up and hug Sebastian, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Daddy." Sebastian blushes slightly and pets my hair.

"Anything for you my Kitten." This causes me to blush, as yeah, I'm used to him being like this, but in front of my employers? Really? I guess parents' jobs really are to embarrass their children. Sebastian just chuckles and smiles like he won a small victory. I cross my arms and pout again, huffing out some air. Sebastian smirks playfully and slightly evilly. "Now _, don't act like that, I might have to punish you."

"Meep." I squeak, eyes wide, tail fluffed, and ears back. "I'll be good, I promise."

"Good." He smiles kindly and ruffles my hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alucard's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damn, she really is his kid. She said the same thing to me when I was having pervy thoughts in the car. She is scared of whatever the punishment is that he'll give her, I kind of want to know what the punishment is. Integra clears her throat. All eyes turn to her.

"Now, we came here to seek your approval to have _ work for us. We'll take good care of her. We are an organization that keeps the vampire population, the evil ones, under control. Alucard is the No Life King of the vampires, not that many know it, or if they do they try to kill him for the title. Needless to say, he's a wonderful asset for us. _ would be too. Her skills are like no other I've seen. Very unique. I've already employed her as an assassin, and was very happy with the results, even though it cost me extra." Sebastian raised an eyebrow at 'extra'. "There was a child that turned ghoul and had to be killed. Needless to say she wasn't happy with it at all. Neither was my checkbook."

"That's _ for you." Ciel laughs. He glows with pride that says 'I taught her so well'. Integra smiles lightly.

"She is a business woman, much like you I would say, and myself." Ciel nods.

"Yes, I would say she is. _, why don't you take our guests out to the garden? Or the ballroom, you could entertain them with your acts and songs." Ciel grins at _. She sighs and nods.

"Of course." Every one stands up. "Now where would like to go? The ballroom or the garden?"

"OH! Oh oh oh! The ballroom! I want to hear you sing!" Seras exclaims excitedly waving her hand around and bouncing up and down. _ smiles.

"The ballroom it is then. Follow me then, my lords, my ladies." She bows and turns toward the door leading us out, explaining some of the artwork on the way. I'm the last one to the door.

"Alucard, you stay here." Ciel demands, I glance at Integra, and she nods. I stop and turn back, sitting in my seat. "Now, we give your master and the Organization our approval. However, if you so much as harm a hair on our little _'s head, we won't hesitate to hunt you and your associates down and tear you all limb from limb."

"Yes, lay a finger on her pretty little head and we will gladly massacre you. Break her heart and I'll personally cut your heart out. Break her spirit and I'll suck yours out, and I'll make sure it's painful. Do anything to cause her harm and I won't hesitate to kill you. I don't trust you. _ is on the verge. Her heart is torn. You remind her so much of someone she lost. So keep that in mind that no matter how tough she looks, she really is fragile and ready to break at any moment." Sebastian says, both of their red eyes glow and their auras turn dark and deadly. So much as to make me shiver and feel a growing pit of despair in my gut.

"I would never hurt the one I plan on making my No Life Queen." I counter. They are slightly surprised and Sebastian just seems to get angrier. "I fell for her when I first saw her fighting the ghouls in the plaza."

"You'll have to win her. You can't force her into anything. Win her and you have our approval, however, force her and you'll have at least three different Demons and an entire underground hunting you down." Sebastian finishes getting the last say, because I know that will happen, but I want her to love me, not hate me.

"Of course." I agree. Ciel smiles, and stands.

"Now, why don't we make our way to the ballroom? It's been a while since I've heard _ sing." Sebastian nods, and leads us to the ballroom. We slip in quietly and see _ up on a stage like platform, with a microphone and a music player. She closes her eyes as the music plays, she sways ever so softly to the rhythm.

"_I'm friends with the monster,_

_That's under my bed,_

_Get along with the voices,_

_Inside of my head,_

_You're trying to save me,_

_Stop holding your breath,_

_You think I'm crazy,_

_Yeah, you think I'm crazy,"_

She snaps open her eyes and moves faster to the music as it picks up speed, then she begins to rap to it. Which is surprising, I didn't know she could rap, I know she could sing, but rap? Uh-uh.

"_I wanted the fame,_

_But not the cover of Newsweek,_

_Oh, well, guess that beggars can't be choosey,_

_Wanted to receive attention for my music,_

_Wanted to be left alone in public, excuse me,_

_Wanted my cake and eat it too,_

_Wanted it both ways,_

_The fame it made me a balloon,_

_Because my ego inflated,_

_When I blew steam,_

_It was confusing,_

'_Cause all I wanted to do was be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf,_

_Abused ink,_

_I used it as a tool as I blew steam, Oh!_

_Hit the lottery, oh wee,_

_But what I gave up to get was bitter sweet,_

_It was like wining a huge meet,_

_Ironic, 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink,_

_I'm beginning to lose sleep,_

_One sheep, two sheep,_

_Come on I'm going cuckoo,_

_And cuckier as Kool Keith,_

_But I'm actually weirder than you think,_

'_Cause I'm,"_

She switches back to slower singing, to sing the beginning again. She really is talented. I wonder why she didn't become a singer instead.

"_I'm friends with the monster,_

_That's under my bed,_

_Get along with the voices,_

_Inside of my head,_

_You're trying to save me,_

_Stop holding your breath,_

_You think I'm crazy,_

_Yeah, you think I'm crazy,_

_Well, that's not fair,_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh,_

_Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh,_

_Well, that's not fair,_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh,_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh,_

_Now I ain't much of a poet,_

_But I know somebody once told me,_

_To seize the moment and don't squander it,_

'_Cause you never know when it could all be over,_

_Marshall,_

_So I keep conjuring,_

_Sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from,"_

Then she does something so unbelievable it even had Sebastian and Ciel gawking. Her voice deepened, like a lot, like the voice of a huge man would be.

"_Yeah, ponder it,_

_Do you wonder?_

_It's no wonder you're losing your mind,_

_The way you were brought up,"_

Her voice returns to normal as she swings her stuff up there. Then she yodels, a short yodel, but a yodel nonetheless. She's just full of surprises, ain't she?

"_Yodel-lay-eee-who,_

_I think you've been wondering off down yonder,_

_And stumbled upon Jeff VanVonderen,_

'_Cause I needed an intervention in this,_

_To intervene between me and this monster,_

_And save me from myself and all this conflict,_

'_Cause the very thing that I love is killing me,_

_And I can't conquer it,_

_My OCD is conking me in the head,_

_Keep knocking,_

_Nobodies home,_

_I'm sleep talking,_

_I'm just relaying what the voice in my head is saying,_

_Don't shoot the messenger,_

_I'm just friends with the,_

_I'm friends with the monster,_

_That's under my bed,_

_Get along with the voices,_

_Inside of my head,_

_You keep trying to save me,_

_Stop holding your breath,_

_You think I'm crazy,_

_Yeah, you think I'm crazy,_

_Well, that's not fair,_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh,_

_Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh,_

_Well, that's not fair,_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh,_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh,_

_Call me crazy,_

_But I had this vision,_

_One day I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian,_

_But until then drums get killed,_

_And I'm coming straight at emcees,_

_Blood gets spilled and I take it back to the days,_

_That I get it on a Dre track,_

_Give every kid that got played that,_

_Pumped the villain,_

_And shit and say back,_

_To the kids who played 'em,_

_I ain't here to save the fucking children,_

_But if one kid out of a hundred million,_

_Who are going through a struggle feels and relates,_

_That's great,_

_It's payback Russell Wilson,_

_Falling way back,_

_In the draft,_

_Turn nothing into something,_

_Still can make that,_

_Straw into gold Chump,_

_I will send Rumplestiltskin in a hay stack,_

_Maybe I need a straightjacket,_

_Face facts,_

_I am nuts for real,_

_But I'm okay with that,_

_It's nothing,_

_I'm still friends with the,_

_I'm friends with the monster,_

_That's under my bed,_

_Get along with the voices,_

_Inside of my head,_

_You keep trying to save me,_

_Stop holding your breath,_

_You think I'm crazy,_

_Yeah, you think I'm crazy,_

_I'm friends with the monster,_

_That's under my bed,_

_Get along with the voices,_

_Inside of my head,_

_You're trying to save me,_

_Stop holding your breath,_

_You think I'm crazy,_

_Yeah you think I'm crazy,_

_Well, that's not fair,_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh,_

_Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh,_

_Well, that's not fair,_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh,_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh."_

She finishes with a bow and the whole rooms quiet. Then Seras erupts into cheering and clapping and jumping and squealing. _ blushes shyly, it's cute really. Integra smiles slightly, impressed with _'s skill. Sebastian Smiles and claps along with Ciel. I find myself clapping too. My face one of awe. Sebastian glances at me and feels as though what I said earlier was true, which it is. I think it makes him proud to have found someone to take care of his little girl, even though she's not so little any more. She loves to sing, she loves loaded baked potato soup, and she loves cherry pie with chocolate ice cream. Other than her love of weapons and her fighting skills, that's all I really know about her. Wining her heart will be very difficult, that's for sure. I can't help but wonder, what happened to the person that I remind her of?


End file.
